Bloodletting
Bloodletting is the seventh episode of Season One of The Originals. Summary A BLAST FROM THE PAST — When someone from ’s past makes a startling revelation, she grows concerned for herself and the baby. Amidst growing tensions between them, and turn to Sabine for help in locating Hayley, who has gone missing. After making a trip down to the bayou, Klaus has a surprising and dangerous encounter with an unexpected visitor. Meanwhile, makes a surprising connection, and makes an enticing offer that leaves her torn. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine Guest Cast *Johnny Walter as Dwayne *Tasha Ames as ________ Quotes EXTENDED PROMO :Elijah (to Klaus): I made a promise to protect that girl. :Rebekah: What have you done with Hayley? :Elijah (to Marcel): We've come here for the girl, give her to us. :Rebekah (to Marcel): Or I will separate your head from your neck. :Klaus: You've got to admire this guy. :Klaus (to Elijah): So you do care about her. :Marcel (to Rebekah): You have a choice, starting right now. :Klaus: Shall we end this? Trivia *Rebekah will fight Marcel in the church. *The Originals threaten to kill everyone unless Marcel returns Hayley. *There will be an event called Fight Night where vampires fight and whoever wins, gets a daylight ring. *This is the fourth episode of The Originals which has a reference in it to a vampire movie. The four being Always and Forever for its nod to Bram Stoker's Dracula, Girl in New Orleans which was originally titled Interview With A Vampire and Fruit of the Poisoned Tree along with this episode make references to the 1986 movie Fright Night. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References * Bloodletting is the withdrawal of often small quantities of blood from a patient to cure or prevent illness and disease. Bloodletting was based on an ancient system of medicine in which blood and other bodily fluid were regarded as "humors" that had to remain in proper balance to maintain health. It was the most common medical practice performed by physicians from antiquity until the late 19th century, a span of almost 2,000 years.In Europe the practice continued until the end of the 18th century. * Bloodletting indiscriminate slaughter; "a bloodbath took place when the leaders of the plot surrendered"; "ten days after the bloodletting Hitler gave the action its name"; "the valley is no stranger to bloodshed and murder"; "a huge prison battue was ordered". *Ironically the same title was used for the eight episode of AMCs , in this episode the main characters child's life is at stake. *The phrase spoken by Marcel in the promo "Welcome to Fight Night" is a play on the phrase "Welcome to Fright Night" spoken by the vampire Jerry Dandridge in the original 1986 movie Fright Night. Interestingly the originals share a few similarities with Jerry Dandridge, he is one thousand years old, his sister is also a vampire and some of his mannerisms are quite similar to those of Elijah. *Fright Night was also subtley referenced in the previous episode Fruit of the Poisoned Tree by Marcel's eating of the apple, something Jerry Dandridge did frequently in Fright Night 1986. Multimedia Soundtrack TBA Videos The Originals 1x07 "Bloodletting" Promo|Short promo The Originals - Bloodletting Preview|Extended promo The Originals 1x07 Webclip - Bloodletting|Webclip #1 Pictures 1x07klaus.jpg 1x07klauselijah.jpg 1x07marcel.jpg 1x07marcel2.jpg 1x07klaus2.jpg 1395257_484901338283894_2137883268_n.png|The stakes have been raised. Rebel,.,.gif References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Upcoming Episodes